Out of Order
by chocolate covered hot chilies
Summary: One shot into the life of Callie & Arizona after the 'camera stops rolling'. 8x14-Seeds of doubt only grow weeds whereas seeds of love grow forever.


_I am disclaiming any of my own originality in the characters herein from Grey's Anatomy. I am not now nor ever planning on profiting off the work of others by using said characters from Grey's Anatomy. If I even imagined doing such a thing, that would make me a pretty pathetic person. Do people really do that stuff? _

* * *

><p>Not much of their relationship had been done in order. There was kissing before middle names could be exchanged. Sex before I love you. Hell, even meeting parents was a leap before the baby steps of coming out of the closet could be had. They'd missed holidays together due to different ideals and hard heads. Had babies before marriage. Engagements turned into life support and fighting for everything. Thus far in their time together, they'd lived a lifetime and yet not nearly enough.<p>

It wasn't that Arizona minded where they were because she loved her wife and family. She wouldn't trade any of it for the other stuff but sometimes she couldn't help but ache for those private moments they'd lost along the years. Christmases would forever be consumed with Mark's presence along with Santa Claus. There'd be no spur of the moment romantic get-a-ways where they never left the room or ever took their hands off each other. Days off without the baby were filled with exhaustion and everything they didn't get done because Sofia took all their attention. Even on-call excursions had been replaced with sneaking peaks at their daughter in the nursery because nobody wanted to miss a moment of her life and that often bled over to often three in the bed when the little one said Mama. Their hearts melted for even the littlest milestones in their family's life and that meant putting certain things on the back burner. Needs weren't forgotten, just less important in the larger spectrum of things. Often those needs ended up as quick and far from fun releases in lonely, short showers, if any at all.

Being Valentine's Day, Arizona put all her eggs in a basket. There were more than enough single coworkers that were willing to entertain their daughter for the better part of the night and for weeks Arizona's mind filled with the romantic possibilities. She wasn't even aware that having time to fill those often neglected needs was an option as she was just excited to be able to spend her evening with her wife. Spend time together and not as just mothers but wives and lovers. Man could not live on dirty diapers and mashed green foods alone. And then Callie had to go and mention they had a night alone and not just any night but what was supposed to be the most romantic night of the year. They hadn't had this luxury since their first year together and just the mention of it had Arizona flying high. As quick as she hit altitude, she face planted back down to earth. The cold, hard, rocky ground of earth. She hated the cold but what she hated more was the implication that she would be celebrating hearts and lace in the cold…camping. She wasn't a camper. Did she look like someone that found joy in things of nature and dirt and bugs? Did her wife not know her at all?

Going to work and leaving Callie home was the best part of her day because had she also had the day off with her wife; the day off to stew in the circumstances that had become her life; she might have killed Callie. As it stood right now, Arizona already wanted to. She was not sleeping on the ground for anything even if it meant private time with her wife. There were just some things she didn't do and that was one of them.

Watching Mark and Avery discuss her next move, Arizona bit her cheek in an attempt to keep from smiling. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Mark knew her well and, would guess her next move - rock. She secretly wanted him to guess it because Sofia being her moms' responsibility meant no camping. It meant she didn't have to disappoint her wife when she left her on the side of a stupid mountain. Arizona could blame Mark and all would be right in her world. She'd be the one to mend her wife's broken heart, not break it, and nobody would be sleeping on the cold, hard ground.

"Yes." She cheered before she realized the implications of Mark's scissors to her rock. _Crap_, she continued smiling. She won. _She lost._ How could he not go with paper? Why was he even listening to that stupid, pretty boy? Valentine's Day was ruined! Now it was either suck it up and sleep on the ground or sleep on the couch for the unforeseeable future.

Maybe she _should_ have stayed home with her wife and daughter today. She'd at least have some time with Callie before WWIII broke out.

* * *

><p>She could do this. For Callie, she could do this. She knew she was whining and being unbearable but she'd do it. She was here and that was further than she ever intended on going.<p>

"Tada." The excitement in her wife's voice did little to light any hope in Arizona.

Arizona opened one eye and quickly closing it again, hoping beyond hope that wasn't a trailer she saw. It could disappear, right? She held her breath and completely opened her both eyes. But the sight of Derek's trailer still standing erect and brightly lit up before her eyes brought nothing but utter disappointment. Even the sexy little dance her wife was doing on the porch did nothing for her because inside those doors of a trailer, a camping trailer, only lay more disappointment. This was her fault too; life was always so rushed with them. Maybe the little steps they'd forgotten along the way included her unfathomable dislike of all things Mother Nature. Maybe she could use tonight to rekindle those lost moments. She could do this. It was now the only way to avoid future Valentine's disasters.

"Fun. Fun. Yes. Fun." She tried psyching herself up for Callie. Her wife was so happy. _Go. Do it._ She pushed forward toward Callie even when her mind told her that a temper tantrum would be more than acceptable in these circumstances.

Camping can be fun. It will be fun. Except the encouraging thoughts quickly dissolved as she came into candles hung from wall sconces, covering tabletops and counters. Fruit trays spread between twinkling lights and lingerie. It was warm. There was no ground. Her heart soared with the implications, the realization that her wife did in fact know her better than she gave Callie credit for.

"-and no one around for miles." The glint in Callie's eyes, the huskiness of her voice drove all of Arizona's fears out without a second thought.

Not that Arizona was a screamer but often times the blonde found herself biting pillows, sheets, or even her own forearm in order not to wake the baby or give the neighbors something to talk about and it always took away from the moment but the idea of nobody around for miles sent the electricity of her wife's touch straight to her over-heated core. Screw waiters and Valentine's day specials for two; Arizona had, by her calculations at least twelve hours to make love to her wife, to fuck Callie's brains out, and to grab maybe an hour of sleep.

"This needs to go." Callie started peppering kisses along her wife's chin while pulling off her coat.

"I agree." Arizona tipped her head back to welcome the soft lips roaming her skin. This was so much better than the hard ground.

"Mittens." Callie laughed as her wife skipped over the basics, going straight for her black pants.

"Huh?" Arizona looked up from her struggle with Callie's button to see her laughing.

"You're still wearing your mittens, Arizona."

"Oh." The blonde wasted no time in discarding them as Callie reached for the hem of her sweater to pull it off over Arizona's head.

"Really Arizona?" Callie took a step back after finally freeing her wife of the wool only to see tight thermals molding to the body she needed to see naked, now.

"You said to dress warm." Arizona laughed at her wife's pouting expression.

Shedding her own coat and scarf, Callie looked like a cougar ready to attack. "Too much clothing." She whined, freeing the long johns from Arizona's waistband and yanking it carelessly over her head. "You weren't going to make it easy, that's for sure." Callie laughed when instead of coming into contact with the skin she craved to feel, there was yet one more layer to peel through.

"If we were sleeping on the cold, hard ground, we were going to be making _nothing_." Arizona teased pulling open the snap of her jeans and stepping back to give her wife a show as she peeled down all remaining layers of clothing until she was sporting only lace white panties and a matching camisole.

"God, you're beautiful." Callie pulled off her own shirt, dropping her pants and struggling to free them from her boots. She needed to feel Arizona against her heated skin, to hold her body tight in her arms.

Wrapped in Callie's embrace, Arizona sank further into her wife's arms. "I'm sorry." She mumbled into her neck.

"For what?" Callie pulled back hearing the tears lacing her wife's words.

"For doubting you about tonight." And she was. Arizona felt horrible for doubting her wife.

"I wasn't exactly playing fair, Arizona." Callie chuckled. "I did give you every reason to believe we were camping."

"But I should have known better." Arizona stroked her wife's cheek.

"But what fun would that have been?" Callie's chuckle cut off as she saw tears escape the gorgeous blue eyes before her.

"Oh Arizona, come here." Callie walked them backwards through the trailer until her knees hit the bed. Sitting down, she pulled her wife until Arizona was straddling her hips. Needing more contact than that, Callie pulled off Arizona's camisole and bra, resting her cheek against her wife's soft breasts. "It's okay. I wanted you to think that so I could surprise you. I don't get those luxuries with you. You are always in control and when you gave me this, I wanted to make it special. I wanted to be able to show you how special you are to me. I want to give you everything you deserve."

"You have given me everything, Calliope."

"Not enough. Not nearly enough." Callie wrapped her hand around her wife's neck, pulling her down for a kiss. Her lips were tender against Arizona's. Calming. Soothing.

The hustle of life was forgotten as they shared in a moment nobody could take from them. As the passion exploded, lips parted, welcoming the duel of tongues. Moans escaped between breaths as hands wandered each inch of exposed skin. "I need more." Callie pulled back and shifted until they were in the center of the bed, tearing off the remaining barriers between them, as they lay bare to one another.

There was no need for speed or frenzied passion here. Both women wanted this moment to last, to be etched into every part of their brain.

Lying on her side with her head cradled in her hand, Callie traced the features of her wife's face. Every freckle, dimple, and wrinkle was hers and hers alone. The curve of her neck for her lips to tease and taste. The swell of her breasts to the peak of Arizona's deep pink nipples and it was all for her, forever. She fell even more head over heels in love with her wife as the light brush of her fingertips against the softness of Arizona's stomach muscles brought both giggles and moans from the woman staring back at her. Callie knew tracing Arizona's belly button would cause the surrounding muscles to ripple just as a skipping rock across the vast space of a riverbed would do the same. There was so much love in the moment, in the silence.

"Do you know how much I love you, Arizona?"

"I'm not sure I could even fathom a guess." Because she couldn't even measure her own love for her wife, it was so grand.

"You don't have to, let me show you." Callie wrapped her arm around Arizona's waist, pulling her and rolling until Arizona lay on top of her wife looking down. Tanned hands now roamed the paler skin with a purpose. Callie wanted Arizona to feel, to really feel every ounce of love she had for her wife.

"Ca-Call-Calliope." Arizona stumbled as two strong hands found her naked rear, applying just enough pressure to cause friction between the two women. Delicious friction.

Holding herself up just enough to look in the brown eyes sparkling with love, Arizona couldn't help but moan as her own swollen clit met her wife's soaked, heated center. There were a million and one ways to make love but none compared to being able to look your wife in the eye as you connected in a way no other had before. Feeling their throbbing against your own, the result of _your _touch mingling with what she did to you. As Arizona captured her wife's mouth, swallowing the moans Callie had to offer, she could feel her body catch fire as it began to explode. She couldn't stop the spread of flames as her hips picked up speed educing louder, more constant sounds of pleasure from her wife. Crying out into the night as the fire broke, Arizona crashed her mouth back into her wife's, taking Callie down with her.

"That was nice." Blissed out for a moment, as Arizona collapsed against her, Callie couldn't help but smile into her shoulder.

"What?" Arizona felt the curve of her wife's lips against her skin.

"You know I didn't spend all day pimping out Derek's trailer in the middle of nowhere for that to be it, right?" Callie nipped at the exposed skin under lips.

Arizona laughed. "Does Derek know what your plans were for his trailer?" She picked up her head to look her wife in the eyes.

"I'm pretty sure he didn't think I was taking it to Disney-oh!" Callie's hips bucked up as her wife's fingers found themselves deep inside without warning. "Yes!" She screamed as Arizona started a rhythm of pumping, making sure her thumb grazed gently across her swollen clit with each stroke.

"Miles Callie. Miles! No one is around for miles." Arizona smirked, leaning down and pulling a pert brown nipple between her teeth.

"Oh God." Callie screamed at the delicious torture her body was going through.

"Faster-faster Arizona." She didn't hold back as the hand between her legs picked up speed.

"Louder." Arizona ordered releasing one nipple for the other and biting down harder knowing how much Callie liked it when she was a little rougher than normal. How hard Callie would come from the pain mixed with pleasure. How long Callie would scream when she let go.

"Please, oh god, Please." Callie's hips were rising off the bed with each thrust but it wasn't enough. "More. Please Arizona, more."

Arizona didn't need to be told what more meant in this case as she added another finger to the mix-completely filling her wife. "Scream for me-" Arizona taking the lead always added to Callie's arousal as the blonde's power streak was enough to push her over the edge but she wanted even more. She wanted to feel Arizona from every inch of her body.

"Arizona." Her named echoed off the trailer walls and most likely through the forest and it was music to the blonde's ears.

"Oh My God." Callie couldn't breathe as she felt her wife pull almost all the way out, using the force of her hips behind it to fill her even deeper. The feel of Arizona everywhere, the look of love shining back through the clouded lust filled eyes, and Callie broke, sobbing out in sheer pleasure as her body emptied itself, shaking in pure delight from the release.

"I can't move my legs." She wasn't kidding; all feeling had drained from the still twitching limbs.

Laughing as she rolled off her wife, Arizona pulled Callie in until her breasts were flat against Callie's back. "Take your time but you really won't need your legs for what I have in mind for us, next." An evil, delicious smirk crossed Arizona's face as she pulled a spare pillow and began making a place for Callie's head to rest in a matter of minutes. She'd give Callie plenty of time to get feeling back in her legs all right. Plenty of time while she rode her wife's face.


End file.
